The X-ray visualization of alimentary trace mucosa is accomplished by having ingested or administered barium sulfate suspensions coat the mucosa temporarily, yet the nature of the coating process is not understood, and it is not known why the coating fails or succeeds. There is some evidence that the colon mucosal surface, ordinarily negatively charged, looses its negative charge and become positively charged during certain disease states. More clear-cut is the fact that the particles comprising suspensions and the molecules or very small particles comprising colloids carry an electrokinetic charge, positive or negative, and the charge can be modified or varied by electrolytes or surface active agents. It is proposed to establish the electrokinetically charged particles and/or molecules will, by the nature of their charge, adhere to mucosa of opposite charge. Particle change will be measured by particle electrophoresis apparatus, and will be varied by the addition of appropriate surface active agents. The difference in mucosal charge of normal and abnormal mucosa will be investigated with the intention of confirming early work. The improved visualization of colon lesions by radiographic means with radiopaque particles is the prime goal, but if factors such as monolayer formation prevent realization, the detection of lesions by radioisotopic adherence will be pursued.